


After Hours

by sydwrites



Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Name Calling, Sex on the bar, Smutty, Smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: After the bar closes...
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047895
Kudos: 15





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> My first clyde logan oneshot, written based on a request from tumblr :)
> 
> enjoy!

Clyde Logan was your saving grace, in more ways than one.  
You were new in town and Duck Tape was really the only place that was looking to hire, so you went and interviewed for assistant bartender. The interview with Clyde went really well and you got the job, starting the next day.  
It’s been about two months since you started working and Clyde had quickly become your best friend and confidant. Especially since y’all work together for hours, you’ve gotten to know each other quite well during the downtime behind the bar. You had a sneaking suspicion that Clyde liked you, like in a more-than-friend kind of way, but he never acted on it so you kind of pushed it off as your imagination.  
Not that you would’ve minded, though. Clyde was pretty much the perfect guy for you—sweet, caring, funny, and extremely handsome. You’d definitely developed quite the crush on your coworker the more you got to know him and it has made working next to him a little bit difficult recently. Every accidental touch made the butterflies in your stomach flutter and you were pretty sure Clyde felt it too.  
Tonight was a Monday night, so Duck Tape wasn’t very crowded which you were sort of relieved about. You and Clyde were just talking and playing around, sipping drinks throughout the entire night before closing time came and went. It wasn’t uncommon for you to stay after closing, but the energy between you and Clyde tonight felt different.  
It was absolutely electric and a shiver tingled down your spine each time his deep voice rang through your eardrums.  
Clyde gave you a soft smile before taking both of your empty glasses, putting them by the sink as he began filling it up with soapy water.  
“Do you want me to start on tables, Clyde?”  
He gulped before nodding. “Sure.”  
That was odd, why did he gulp? You did tables all the time…  
You smiled and wet the rag before coming out from behind the bar and began to wipe tables. At one point, you felt a gaze on you so you turned around to find Clyde’s eyes roaming your body. He instantly looked away and blushed, clearing his throat while he picked up the next dirty glass.  
Was he just checking me out?  
You bit your lip to hold back a smile while you turned back to the table and continued wiping. It wasn’t long before you felt Clyde’s gaze on you again, causing you to turn around again to see his eyes directly on you. Only this time, he didn’t look away.  
“Clyde, what are you lookin’ at?”  
He smirked and began to drain the sink before walking around the bar and sitting on one of the stools. “Just checkin’ out the view, ‘s that a problem?”  
You tucked your hair behind your ear while he walked over to you slowly, standing right in front of you and raising your chin until your eyes met his.  
Clyde furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “I-If that’s okay with you, darlin’, I don’t wanna make ya uncomfortable or anythin’. Have I been readin’ things wrong between us?”  
Your hands trail up his chest and wrap around the back of his neck, smiling devilishly. “Clyde, I’m always okay with you lookin’ at me.”  
He growled before pulling you into him, crashing his soft lips against yours while his real arm wrapped around your torso. The kiss grew needier as it progressed before you briefly pulled away to look into Clyde’s eyes.  
His brows furrowed again. “Somethin’ wrong?”  
You run your hands through his hair soothingly. “No, I just wanna look at your handsome face.”  
He blushed and looked away from you. “Ya really don’t have t’ say all of that, Y/N.”  
You brush your thumb against his cheek. “But I want to. You’re so handsome, Clyde, I just wish you saw yourself the way I see ya.”  
His bottom lip quivered just slightly before he brought you in for another kiss, this one sloppy and rough as your teeth began to clank together. He soon moved his lips down to your neck, planting a series of small kisses all over your skin, making it glisten under the dim lights of the bar.  
“Yer so beautiful, Y/N, shit. I’ve liked ya since the day you came in for an interview, I’ve just been scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way about me.”  
You gasped as he nipped at your jawbone. “Oh Clyde, I’ve liked you since then too, just been too chicken to tell ya.”  
He smiled against your skin. “Let’s make up for lost time, then.” He said before sinking his teeth into your neck, biting and then sucking his mark into your neck while his hand began to play with the hem of your shirt.  
His lips had moved down to your collarbones now, nibbling at the thin skin there as his hand slid underneath your top and ran up and down the outline of your hips. You moaned into the kiss when his hand gripped your hip particularly hard and pushed you back against the wall. Immediately, you felt his hard arousal pressing against your stomach and you arched your back forward, brushing against it to make Clyde grunt.  
“Fuck Y/N, yer gonna kill me. Can I take this off?” He questioned, tugging at your top.  
You noddded and he quickly yanked it up over your head and threw it to the side before returning his lips to your skin, kisses beginning on your neck. His lips began to trail down to your chest to your clothed breasts and then down your stomach before finally reaching the waistband of your jean shorts. He began grabbing the denim with his teeth and mouthing at the zipper, causing your hips to come forward to meet his mouth as you let out a series of soft moans.  
“Clyde, I need ya so bad.”  
He growled and remained on his knees, looking up at you with those big beautiful hazel eyes. “Take them off for me, darlin’.”  
You happily oblige, unbuttoning and unzipping before shoving them down your hips along with your underwear. Clyde licked his lips at the sight of you, finally able to see what he’d been thinking about for the past two months.  
“Shit, I think I can smell that sweet lil’ pussy from all the way out here. Are ya wet for me?”  
You squeeze your thighs together and gasp softly at the friction before a smirk came across your face. “Why don’t you find out?”  
His eyes were darkened with lust as he spreads your legs apart, groaning at the sight of your wet folds. “Fuck, ya are wet, almost dripping for me.”  
“All for you Clyde, all for you.” You said before your head crashed back against the wall at the contact of his fingers with your swollen clit. “Fuck!”  
Clyde bit his lip and moaned deeply while he rubbed your little nub, enjoying the noises coming from above him and the way you were writhing against the wall for his touch. He couldn’t hold back any longer and rammed his head between your legs, hot breath falling on your wetness while his beard scratched against your inner thighs. Your legs almost gave out when his tongue brushed against your clit.  
“Fuck Clyde!” You cried as he started licking and teasing your swollen clit. He moaned against your folds as he continued to eat you out, eventually adding his teeth and lips into the equation which drove you absolutely wild.  
It didn’t take much longer until you were coming all over his mouth, whimpering as you flooded him with your liquid arousal. Clyde moaned before pulling away, beard shining with your juices as he stood up and wiped it off with the back of his arm. He immediately pounced on you, colliding your lips with his as he picked you up and took you to the back office, kicking the door closed behind him.  
He set you down on the desk and stood back, admiring your beautiful figure as he unzipped his tight jeans and pulled out his hard dick. You watched as his large hand wrapped around the base and began stroking his length, in awe of just how big and thick it was. You’d never seen anyone as big as him before and you shivered with excitement and anticipation at the thought of him inside of you.  
You quickly sat up on the desk and got down on your knees in front of him, swatting his hand away before replacing it with your own. Clyde’s hips immediately thrust forward into your hand as he let out a deep grunt.  
“Shit, your hand feels so fuckin’ good on me.” He growled before pushing himself up against your lips, looking down at you with a pleading expression. “Please take me in yer mouth, fuck I need ya so badly. Ya look so good on your knees in front of me, so fuckin’ beautiful Y/N.”  
You moaned before taking him in your mouth, choking almost immediately when you were about three quarters of the way down. Clyde let out a soft whimper when he felt your mouth around him, bucking his hips into your mouth instinctively. You choked violently and he quickly looked down in horror and pulled out of your mouth, blushin’ wildly.  
“Fuck Y/N, I’m real sorry…”  
You looked up at him. “Do that again, Clyde.”  
His eyes went completely black as he shoved your mouth back onto his length, holding you on even as you choked. “Fuck, do ya like chokin’ on my big fat dick?”  
You nodded and he growled, pulling his hips back before thrusting forward again, causing you to choke again. “Yeah, oh fuck Y/N! That’s m’ girl, take me in yer tight little mouth!”  
He kept fucking your face before the choking eventually went away and you could comfortably take him completely in your mouth. You moaned around him and he had to pull out right after that or else he was going to cum in your mouth.  
Clyde pulled you up off the floor and pushed you back against the desk again, pushing your legs apart as he kissed you passionately. You felt his tip line up with your entrance before Clyde looked at you one more time, seeking one last approval. You gave it to him, nodding before he buried his face into your neck and thrusted into your warm wet heat. He moaned against your skin as his hips began to move inside of you, causing your back to arch up off the desk.  
“So fuckin’ tight around my cock, fuck Y/N!” He groaned into your skin, beard hairs tickling your neck and sending goosebumps down your body.  
You moaned loudly as his hips steadily picked up their pace inside of you. “Clyde, oh Clyde you’re so fucking big!”  
He growled and began fucking you harder. “God yer pussy’s so good for me, feels so good wrapped around my big dick! Fuck, you’re so beautiful Y/N. Look at your pretty tits bouncing while I fuck ya on my desk, fuck you have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming about this.”  
Your eyebrows raised and you smirked, pulling his hair until you were met with his lust-blown eyes. “You’ve thought about me, Clyde?”  
He nodded quickly, face scrunching as you clenched tightly around him out of instinct. “Y-Yeah, I have, so many times.”  
“What did you think about?”  
Clyde whimpered as he pounded you into the faux wooden surface of his desk, grunting with each stroke. “Fuck, I-I’ve thought about how good your sweet lil cunt would feel wrapped around me. God, I’d get so hard just thinkin’ about it, I’d have to t-t-touch myself.”  
You moaned and arched your back against him, pressing your sweaty bodies against one another. “Oh shit Clyde, keep talkin’ baby. Keep tellin’ me what you’ve thought about me, please! I wanna hear it.”  
His breath was heavy as the sound of skin slapping echoed through the small space. “You naughty little thing, wantin’ to hear all about my filthy thoughts. Darlin’ I’ve thought about you so many fucking times I’ve lost track. I get hard when I see ya walkin’ into the bar before yer shift, strutting in those cute little skirts ya wear all the time, the ones I think about pulling up and fucking you underneath of.”  
You ran your hands through his hair, tugging lightly on it before he bit down on your skin with a loud groan. “Fuck, keep tuggin’ my hair Y/N.”  
With a smirk, you yank on it really hard and he lets out a strangled cry. “Fuck Y/N, fuck! Have ya thought about me before?”  
You bite your lip. “Y-Yes Clyde.”  
His jaw clenched tightly. “Tell me what ya have thought about, Y/N. Wanna hear all yer dirty disgusting thoughts about me.”  
You get ready to speak before you cry out at the sudden pressure on your clit from his fingers. “O-Oh fuck! Clyde, I’ve imagined you bending me over the bar and fucking me on it.”  
Clyde muffled a roar on your skin before hips hips began to lose their pace as his mind blurred with lust. “Fuck, I would! I would love te bend ya over the bar and pound you into it, fuck that’d be so hot. Shit, I’m getting real close darlin’, so close for ya!”  
Tugging on his hair one last time, you clenched around him with all the energy you had left. “Come on Clyde, cum for me!”  
Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes as he fucked you. “W-Where do ya want me to cum?”  
“I-Inside, please! I’m on the p-pill and I’m c-clean, fuck! Please fill me with your cum Clyde, please I want it so badly!”  
Right after those words slipped from your mouth, Clyde fell over the edge with a loud roar while pinching your clit with his coarse fingers.  
“Fuck, gonna fill ya right up with my cum, stuff yer lil pussy full!” He cried out as he pushed his release deep inside of you, fingers still playing with your clit. It wasn’t long after Clyde’s orgasm that you came with a loud moan, back arching while you flooded his length with your juices.  
“Fuck, oh fuck Clyde! I’m coming for you!”  
Both of you were out of breath by the time you came down from your respective highs, panting in unison as y’all tried to catch your breath. Soon, Clyde nuzzled his face against your skin, causing you to squirm and laugh at his beard hairs tickling you. At first, he pulled away and looked really guilty but after assuring him that it was okay, he wouldn’t stop. Eventually, those nuzzles turned into soft kisses against your chest and neck.  
He pushed up and off of you, allowing you to sit up and get off of the desk while Clyde pulled his jeans and boxers back on. Suddenly, he scooped you up off the floor and carried you bridal-style out into the main area before placing you gently on the ground in front of your discarded clothing.  
You pull him down for one last kiss before you start getting dressed, hearing a groan come from the handsome man behind you.  
“What’s wrong, Clyde?”  
He smirked.  
“Nothin’, I just already miss seein’ ya naked.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
